1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly having a luminous element to illuminate a mating area of the cable connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A cable connector assembly is usually used to charge a rechargeable battery of a mobile electronic device. Some cable connector assemblies also have a light-emitting element to facilitate connection of the cable connector assembly to a mating connector of a charging apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,022,605 discloses a charging connection device including a device connector configured to be coupled to a rechargeable electronic device and a circuit board coupled to the connector and having a charging circuitry and associated light source. A housing encloses the circuit board and includes a first end having a lens. The connector extendes from the first end. A touch switch on the housing is coupled to the circuit board and configured to activate the light source.
However, the associated light source of the charging connection device is disposed directly on the circuit board, and the circuit board is assembled behind the device connector, which results in the light emitted by the associated light source is partially blocked and thus a poor illumination effect.
A cable connector assembly with an improved illumination effect is desired.